Sun of Shadows/Chapter 9
This is the ninth chapter in Sun of Shadows and the ninth in part one, Light. Decisions When Geb woke up, he immediately felt that something was off. Iris and Karzelek were still asleep - that was unusual, because otherwise they were usually awake far earlier than him. Only Sedna was already alert, she was sitting on the floor, staring at something that Geb couldn't quite identify. It was only when he blinked the tiredness away that he saw what it was: food. Neatly stacked fruits and vegetables that would make a delicious breakfast. Luckily Boulder was still asleep as well, otherwise he would have eaten it all long ago. "Who brought the food?", Geb asked Sedna after a short greeting. "Perry?" She didn't look up. "I don't know who it was. Only that it appeared in the same way as Lumeon's illusions - just like that, from thin air." Geb reached for a fruit in disbelief. It was true, he could grab it like any other object. The food was real. "So Lumeon created it?" Could the Keeper create all sorts of things out of nothing but mere light? "I don't know that. What I do know is that my tribe often made offerings to Acquois and Lumeon. Hapi once told me he saw them vanish in front of his eyes. I never believed him, but now it doesn't seem so absurd anymore." "The Tribe of Light would never have to procure food if Lumeon can just bring it here," Geb said thoughtfully. "The tribes leave them more than enough." "No wonder Iris thinks they're lazy," Sedna said, biting an apple. "Let's see if the stuff is poisoned." A little later, Iris and Karzelek were awake too and followed their example. If they knew that Sedna and Geb had been gone, they said nothing. That was alright with Geb... he himself was still thinking about the events of the night. Would Perry appear as agreed upon? Maybe even accompany them? He had to come with them. He just had to. There was a knock on the door - and none other than Perry stepped inside. He seemed more nervous than usual and avoided looking in Sedna's direction. "Good morning," he said curtly. "It is time." Whatever Perry might be thinking, Sedna at least looked directly at him. "Good," she nodded. "Let's go." Of course they hadn't had much to pack during the entire journey, so they only stowed away the leftover food and then left immediately. Perry led them all the way back to the beach, but this time they didn't pass ruins. That probably wouldn't have been the shortest route - or Perry knew they would only lose time there. He didn't speak while they were walking and even though that was normal by now: no one else said a word either. It was a strange expectant tension in the air. As if they all knew that in a few minutes, everything could change. Even from a distance Geb saw that they weren't the first. A huge, bright figure was already standing on the beach, the golden mane shining in the sunlight. In the water near the coast, Acquois's mighty back bulged, his horn almost reaching the sand. And there was something else there, something both Keepers' eyes were on. It was barely larger than Shimmer and had a light color, from orange to almost white. It was lying there motionless... an offering, perhaps? The breakfast of the two Keepers? It wasn't until they got closer that Geb saw the figure more clearly. It was a bird, a companion... and also an Elm, if he looked closer. An Elm wearing an orange scarf. Iris recognized him immediately. "Zeph!", she cried, encouraging Shimmer to fly faster. Geb also let Boulder gallop so Karzelek had to hold on and screamed in surprise. Surely Sedna was also following them as fast as she could, but Geb looked ahead, not back. Moments later, they were with their friend who, like his bird, the jay Morning Breeze, lay unconscious on the beach. "Zeph!" Iris shouted again. "Zeph, wake up!" "There is nothing to worry about," Acquois's soft voice entered their heads. "He is alright. He is exhausted, that's all." Geb looked at the young Sky Elm whose chest was indeed steadily rising and falling. The last time they'd seen him had been in Ancamna Falls during the battle. Zephyr had fled without a word and since then they hadn't heard anything from him. Where had he been? Why - and how - was he here now? He looked questioningly at Acquois, but the Keeper couldn't help him. "I came upon them when they were about to fall from the sky from exhaustion. They were thankful to land on my back... Iris is the only thing he mumbled before collapsing." The Elmin swallowed. "We'll stay here until he comes to," she decided. Lumeon's shadow rested over her, he had joined them. "He can do that on Acquois's back." "There's something else we should clear up before leaving," Sedna protested, looking behind her as Perry slowly but surely caught up with them. He'd had no reason to hurry like the others. The boy froze when he realized that Sedna was looking at him. No, not just her - Lumeon as well. "The Water Elmin says you have something to tell me," the Keeper said. "So?" Geb grimaced. That had been mean of Sedna - she could have let Perry decide for himself if he mentioned their meeting. Now he was basically forced to make a decision in front of Lumeon. "I... have been thinking about what these Elmen said yesterday," he began hesitantly. "About the reason why they are here." "There isn't much to say," Lumeon said, a voice that didn't tolerate wrong choices. But Acquois was more accommodating. "Continue." Iris and Karzelek exchanged a surprised look. No, they didn't know what had happened during the night. "I have decided to help them," Perry announced. "You'll do that soon, when Umbrath awakes," Lumeon growled. Perry dared to look up at his Keeper. "No," he said. "I'll help them now." Lumeon's tail lashed around - luckily no one was within reach. "And how?", he hissed in their heads. "Do you want to free Umbrath ahead of time? Infiltrate the home of the Shadows and slaughter them? There is no point pursuing a plan other than mine. I calculated everything." "I can prevent the Shadows from attacking cities. If I just -" "Enough!", Lumeon interrupted him. "I don't want to hear any more about it. You will wait until your time has come." "Who says it hasn't already come long ago?", Sedna asked. Lumeon looked down at her, his eyes even more stern than before. "I do." "Maybe the children are right," Acquois ventured. He kept drifting calmly in the water, even when Lumeon turned to him growling. "No matter when it is time to fulfill the prophecy... it cannot hurt to let the boy gain experience. I know your law, Lumeon - but no member of your tribe could be a better harbinger of the coming battle than the chosen one himself." "What if something happens to him?" Lumeon didn't sound as if he was concerned about Perry as a person. Only about the prophecy... and even then, Geb couldn't blame him. It was a part of their plan they had never considered: what if something happened to the chosen one? "If something is able to stop him, he would never have succeeded in defeating Umbrath." While Lumeon grimaced, Acquois continued, "And then you will be the one who defeats Umbrath. In my humble opinion, that is better than leaving this job to a child anyway." This time Lumeon didn't object, even if he seemed to think about it. Finally, he nodded and studied Perry. "Very well. I allow you to accompany these Elmen - but I will personally make sure that you make the right decisions. Be aware that I will keep an eye on you." He glanced over the group again... and vanished before their eyes. Geb blinked in surprise, but he could guess what had happened: Lumeon had traveled back to the palace, the way the Shadows could move through the darkness. Just through the sunlight. Now they were alone - the friends, a Keeper, and an unconscious Zephyr. Who suddenly moved. Iris hadn't left his side - she was with him when Zephyr came to. Geb, however, stayed at a distance and saw that the others followed his example. He didn't want to overwhelm Zephyr and just stepped close enought to hear what his friend was saying. "Iris...", he heard Zephyr mutter. The boy now looked directly at Iris, who had bent over him. "It's alright," she replied, helping him sit up. Now he saw the others too: Geb, Karzelek and Sedna... and Perry and Acquois. His eyes widened and for a moment Geb feared he would faint again. But Zephyr did nothing like that, he just kept staring at Perry, the member of the Tribe of Light... "Greetings," Perry said politely. Even if he didn't look at Zephyr himself. "...your honor," was all that Zephyr produced. He bowed his head before turning to Iris. "Are we... have you..." "Found the Plain of Lumeon?" She grinned at him. "We did! Lumeon was here too, but I'm afraid you just missed him." Speechless, Zephyr shook his head. "I can't believe it." Now Geb and Karzelek decided to approach him as well. "We also found the Hero of Light," Karzelek informed him. "...is that true?" Geb nodded. How would Zephyr react if he recognized Perry as the chosen one? "His name is Hyperion, but we call him Perry. You already met him." Zephyr's eyes wandered back to the young Elm of Light. "Him?" "Yes." Even Perry seemed embarrassed. So much for first impressions... "He's young, but he'll make it," Karzelek said. "That can't be," Zephyr muttered. "That would mean..." "Anyway, why don't you tell us why you left?", Iris cut him off. "You're back, I know, but what was that about?" Zephyr looked at her, his eyes full of affection. It was hardly a secret anymore that he loved the Elmin. "I'm sorry," he confessed. "I thought it was the only right decision." "To save your own feathers?", Sedna asked, but she sounded understanding, not angry. She had fled the battle too, after all. "It wasn't about me," he sharply pointed out. "I knew you wouldn't make it to Fuocith in time, so I wanted to be there, at least." Iris gasped in astonishment. "To talk to her? What did she say?" "Nothing, I'm afraid. We didn't arrive at her place." "Did something happen?", Karzelek now wanted to know, he sounded worried. "Were you attacked?" Zephyr managed a smile. "No. Rather, Kairos discovered something... but it seems that is now obsolete." Iris pushed him gently in the side. "Don't keep us in suspense! We want to know anyway." The others nodded. Especially Geb was curious: the Impure was smarter than his masters wanted to admit. What had he found out? "Do you still have your glowing stone?" Zephyr asked Karzelek. He nodded and readily gave him the stone, if a bit confused. Absently, Zephyr twisted and turned the stone as he spoke. "You had another one." "We gave it to an Impure," Sedna said. "What was his name again?" "Fides," Zephyr replied before Geb could. "I know. We met him." "Is he okay?", Geb wanted to know. The man had been rude, but he had helped them find Iris as well. Zephyr looked apologetic. "He's at the Fire Tribe. You can guess what that means." Slavery and violence, Geb thought bitterly. They had seen that with their own eyes. "So Kairos met another Impure, great," Iris said. "What about the discovery?" "Right." Zephyr focused on his memories. "Fides gave him his glowing stone - it didn't work anymore, as I'm sure you know." Karzelek shrugged apologetically. He had known exactly what he had given Fides. "Anyway, he held the stone into the light... and this happened." Zephyr's arm went up. The sunlight struck the almost transparent glowing stone - and instead of a shadow, it cast rays of colored light. Iris let out an excited noise, she could barely look away. It wasn't news to anyone that she liked everything that glittered. The others also looked at the spectacle in astonishment, even Perry seemed surprised. "Refraction," they heard Acquois's voice. The Keeper sensed what was going on, even though he was too far away to see details. "A fascinating attribute of various surfaces... clearer in some than elsewhere." "I've never seen anything like it," Zephyr admitted. "The polished marble of our palace walls reflect the light in an unusual way at some times of day, but different colors... only translucent materials can do that, I think." "But what does it mean?", Sedna asked. "Surely you didn't just come here to show us a colorful light." Zephyr rolled his eyes. "It doesn't just look pretty. Nergal saw something in it: nothing less than the meaning of the prophecy." "But we found the chosen one," Geb put in. "Did we forget anything?" "That's why I don't know what to think about it anymore," Zephyr sighed. "Nergal says each of these colors stands for one of the tribes. The light - the Hero of Light - is made up of them, one member of each tribe." "That doesn't make any sense," Perry said, sounding... frustrated? Of course, he certainly didn't really want to fight Umbrath. He would be happy if someone else took over. "I'' am the chosen one." "That's what Lumeon said himself," Geb also knew. "And it's his prophecy after all." "Who says he needs to know how it works?", Iris suddenly objected. "You don't have to understand dreams." "It's a prophecy," Zephyr corrected. "What's the difference?" "If Nergal were right," Karzelek said, "would ''we be the chosen ones?" Silence. Karzelek had told Geb himself how for him, he represented the light that kept them all moving forward. But that couldn't possibly be true! "According to Nergal, yes," Zephyr finally answered. "You four, he, and Ani." "These aren't all the tribes," Sedna said. "It's still missing - don't tell me the two marched right into the war zone." Zephyr grimaced. "I'm afraid that's the plan. He wants to meet you in the Land of Eternal Ice to find the two missing Elmen there." "Let's just let him freeze," Iris suggested. "Did you forget Gerra's helmet? Ice Elmen are huge. I didn't really plan on ever meeting them." "At least the Lightning Tribe won't pulverize you immediately," Sedna said bitterly. "Like I said: war zone. Tell him it won't work." Geb looked back and forth between his friends. He could understand both of them, but he also wanted to believe Nergal and Zephyr: Acquois had said they would all play an important role. What if he meant this? Wait a minute - Acquois was here. He turned to the Keeper. "...what do you think?", he asked. "What should we do?" "It is not in my power to question Lumeon's verdict," Acquois said calmly. "He never included us Keepers in the prophecy; we should leave that to him, he had said. If he believes in a single chosen one, truth will be behind it. But what I already told you is undeniable: You and your friends, you are more important than you may think. In what way ... well, you will find out for yourself." Iris stared at him. "Is this about saving the world or not? We all have the same goal. Why don't you just tell us what you know?" "I understand your concerns, young Elmin of Sky. But remember how far you have come so far. I have faith that you will make the right decision without my advice." Iris scoffed, but Geb thought hard. As curious as he was about the Land of Eternal Ice, his friends weren't wrong: it would be dangerous. But could they leave Nergal and Ani alone without a word? Certainly Zephyr had little desire to play the messenger again. And what about Perry? He couldn't stay here after he had just stood up against Lumeon. He suddenly realized how they could solve the problem. "We're all going," he announced, looking around. "We, to help Nergal and Ani, whether they're right or not. And Perry, so he can fight the Shadows as planned. I bet the Ice Tribe has its problems with them too, so Perry can just as well start with them." He saw from the expressions of his friends that Iris in particular thought differently. No matter what they had experienced so far... she found her own tribe more important than one she had never met. But she was outvoted. "I think Geb is right," Karzelek nodded. "We have nothing to lose if we travel to the Ice Tribe." "Our lives," Sedna muttered, not addressing him directly, before raising her voice. "And besides, how do we get there?" Acquois spoke inside their heads. "Leave that to me. I was assigned to take you to the mainland, not to which exactly. And with respect: Without me you will never reach the ice. The Lightning Tribe is relentless, but would not dare attack a Keeper. Especially not with an Elm of Light on his back." Geb could feel his friends' relief. To reach the territory of the Ice Tribe had already been a risk in itself. But with Acquois at their side, they would only have to survive this tribe itself. "I'm afraid that is all I can do for you," Acquois continued, as if reading Geb's thoughts. "I do not know the Ice Tribe very well, but with luck, they are friendly to you. On the coasts live some Water Elmen that will respect me - and you. I am sure there will be someone among them who will be ready to assist you." Geb bowed his head gratefully. "Your help means a lot to us, Acquois." The others, too, expressed their agreement and climbed one by one on the back of the mighty creature that would carry them again. Perry stroked his back, as he had done with Sedna's arm that night, which didn't seem to bother the Keeper. If he even noticed at all. Iris was one of the last to sit down. She turned to Zephyr, who was still standing on the shore with his companion. "Are you coming?" He looked back sadly, his blue eyes glittering. "I can't." Iris almost fell into the water. "What?" "I can't," Zephyr repeated. "We won't come with you." "But why not?", Karzelek asked, who had heard everything. He, too, sounded startled. Geb knew how much he liked Zephyr. Zephyr looked away, but left his scarf alone for once. He looked... yes, still nervous, but much more concentrated than he had been at their last meeting. "You know how much you mean to me," he said. "All of you. But if Nergal is right - and even if not - then this last step is your journey alone. Morning Breeze and I have flown around half, no, the entire world to support you, but it's not just her wings that are exhausted. I am too." Now he raised his head and looked at Iris like only he could. She had stopped in the middle of the climb onto Acquois's back and listened in silence to what he had to tell her. "It was a fantastic feeling to be able to help you. But Nergal is right: If his theory is correct, you're the one who should represent our tribe, Iris. Not me. It was an honor to support you and... to be here, in this holy place. But now it's time for us to go home. To let you save the world, like it may have been predetermined all along. And when you've done it, when Umbrath is defeated, I'll be there expecting you. And you most of all." Iris didn't say a word. Geb was about to step in so Zephyr wouldn't have to stand there unanswered. But then she jumped off Acquois and ran back through the shallow water to her childhood friend. She fell around his neck and Geb could see Zephyr's overwhelmed face: how his eyes were wet, he closed them, and he finally returned the hug. No one dared to disturb the two. Geb watched his friends: Sedna looked almost jealous - was she thinking of Jarilo? - and Perry impatiently drummed his fingers on Acquois's back, he felt unnecessarily stopped. Karzelek looked away completely, which didn't suit him it all. What did he have against the parting of the two? "Is everything alright?", Geb asked him softly. "Don't worry," Karzelek whispered curtly. "I never had a chance anyway." Stunned, Geb looked at the boy. What did that mean? Did he... His gaze wandered back to the two Sky Elmen that had just let go of one another. Geb had to smile: he could guess which of them had taken a shine to his best friend. Too bad that nothing would come of it. But Karzelek had likely been aware of that for a long time. Geb couldn't really cheer him up, but at least he could distract him. "Iris!", he called down to her. "It's time to go!" The Elmin said something to Zephyr that Geb didn't understand from a distance, then turned and ran back to her friends. She didn't look around for Zephyr until she was back on Acquois's back. Only then did she look back to him, just like Geb. "A safe journey home", Acquois wished him in their heads. "Fly east from here, then you will soon reach Cape Talon." Slowly, to avoid a flood, he moved his gigantic body to turn away from the island. Iris moved in the opposite direction to wave at Zephyr, as did Geb and finally Karzelek and Sedna. Then Acquois accelerated to his supernatural cruising speed with which he could circle Elysia within hours - and they couldn't see Zephyr anymore. Geb turned back to what lay ahead. To where the Stormy Sea awaited them, with all the bad weather to which it owed its name. It wouldn't be a problem with Acquois, Geb hoped... but the true challenge lay behind the sea. On the Eternal Ice, where Acquois wouldn't be able to help them. Category:Chapters Category:EE3 Chapters